Incipient
by ChocolateTherapy
Summary: Definition: In an initial stage; beginning to happen or develop. Lucaya.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 _Dear Ms. Hart,_

 _On behalf of Paris College of Art I am pleased to congratulate you on your acceptance into our teen summer program. We were very impressed by your sample pieces and believe that you will thrive and hone your natural talent in our eight-week course._

 _Enclosed with this email, you will find the necessary enrollment form for you to fill out and email back to us, an itinerary with all of your flight information, and a packing list. A timely response can increase your chances of finding accommodations on campus. You will be contacted upon receipt of the form by a student advisor, who will give you all further details regarding scheduling. If you have any questions regarding this letter, please feel free to contact us by email. We look forward to hearing back from you._

 _We at the Paris College of Art Summer Program are pleased to welcome you and feel that you will make a great addition to our student body. We wish you the very best in success in your future and hope that you will find all of your needs satisfactorily met here._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Dr. Linda Jarvin_


	2. The Sins of the Fathers

**A/N: So this is my first multi-chapter GMW fic! YAY! I'm so nervous. The idea is that this is going to be the first story in a series. Basically I'm hoping to take this series all the way from GM Texas to GM high school graduation. And the rating is going to change as the characters change. I guess you could say this is my take/theory on how Lucas and Maya get together in a realistic non-rushed way that doesn't destroy any friendships or create any weirdness or tensions in the group (well nothing long lasting at least.) So buckle up, people. It's gonna be a bumpy ride!**

 **WARNING: Spoilers abound! I'm mostly likely going to use some spoilers/rumors from future episodes! You have been warned.**

Chapter One

 _Six Months Ago…_

 _Texas_

It was a tragedy; Maya decided gazing up at the brilliant, dazzling display of twinkling lights woven into the dark velvety, seemingly endless, tapestry of the Texan sky. She felt small and humbled by the awesome grandeur. In The Big Apple you never saw stars like this even if you could get far enough away from the light pollution. The Lone Star State was a completely different kind of jungle than the concrete one she was used to. It was beautiful, albeit too quiet, too rural, and way too calm for her tastes. New York City was never quiet, it was always chaotic and spontaneous and boisterous.

Maya loved how alive the city was, comforted by the fact that the thriving metropolis never slept. There were always taxis honking, loud intoxicated 20-somethings laughing or yelling, ambulances and police cars racing past her bedroom window. In the city she never felt truly alone, not like here when the only sounds that could be heard were the incessant chirping of the crickets and the crackling and occasional popping from the campfire she was sitting in front of. Maya wrapped her arms around herself not really cold, but the pressure was comforting. Texas had its charms, but it wasn't for her the blonde decided, watching the small flecks of airborne embers or _fire faeries_ , as Lucas's mother had called them last night, flicker and dance upward past the flames before burning out.

 _You're a coward_.

Maya winced, the veracity of the thought was like a punch in the gut and she tightened her arms around her middle in a vain attempt to dull the sharp pain that came with the abhorrent realization that she was in fact, her father's daughter after all. An abandoner. Fleeing at the first sign of real trouble. But that wasn't the worst thing, no, what was really disconcerting was that Maya begun to truly understand why running away from your issues was so appealing. That is, if she could ignore the almost debilitating sense of shame that came with it. She'd always believed she could handle anything life threw at her. But this was different. This wasn't your typical teenage problem, dealing with bullies, or boyfriends. This was something bigger, something that overrode her common sense and terrified her to the bone. It was a hard lesson, learning about the fragility of life and how it could be snatched away at any moment. One single choice, one mistake and in an instant, everything could change. That was the reality of it all. And reality sucked. Running away was easy, it was a natural instinctual response: fight or flight? And Maya had given in to the flight, like the coward her genes dictated she was.

If she were being honest with herself it wasn't too late. She could, in theory, head back to the ranch, own up to her impulsive disappearing act and apologize, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was completely mortified by her actions. How could she face her friends after what she'd done? God. How could she ever face Lucas again? A fresh wave of ire crashed through her body just thinking his name, surpassing the shame. And it felt good. Anger she could deal with and she was angry, angry with him, angry with herself, and angry at the entire situation.

Her phone chimed in her pocket, another text from Riley. Her brunette best friend had been messaging her none stop for the last six hours, keeping her informed of Lucas's progress and asking if she was OK, and when she was coming back. Maya had told her partial truths: she just needed some time and she would be back soon and she was all right. In her latest message, Riley informed Maya that Lucas had been discharged from the hospital about an hour ago. He was banged up and bruised and he had a small concussion, but the doctor said he was going to be fine and that he was lucky. Maya rolled her eyes.

Well, good for him. The jerk.

The sound of heavy, stomping footsteps pulled Maya from her thoughts and her phone. Speak of the devil. She silently cursed as the light from the fire irradiated a very pissed off Lucas Friar. He glared down at her, arms covered in angry blue and purple abrasions, crossed dangerously over his chest, mouth pinched, forehead furrowed, and his sea green eyes, glowing with fury. She could feel the rage practically seeping out through his pores. Strangely, Maya had no desire to runaway from him.

"What are you doing here, Huckleberry?" She asked, meeting his gaze and purposely keeping her tone even.

"I could ask you the same question," He replied, clenching his fists so hard at his sides that his knuckles were white.

"How did you find me?"

"I saw the smoke."

"Ah, that explains why no one came looking for me, they already knew where I was. But that doesn't explain why you're here." She said, "shouldn't you be home resting?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Maya. You know why I'm here."

The blonde in question gulped. She was hoping she wouldn't have to deal with him until tomorrow, but Lucas could be almost as stubborn as she was when he wanted to be and she knew there was no avoiding this confrontation. Well, if a fight was what he was looking for then a fight he would get.

Maya opened her mouth to respond to his implication, but Lucas wasn't done yet. "Why weren't you there?" He demanded. "What excuse could you possibly have? We're friends, aren't we? Or have I just been deluding myself for the past year and a half."

"Lucas-" she started, but he cut her off.

"It makes sense, I guess," he said, running bruised fingers through her hair.

"What are you talking about?" Maya managed to ask.

"Us!" He roared, "you and me!"

"What about you and me?" Now she was shouting to because it felt good to yell at him.

"I thought it was our thing! You called me names and I let you, because-because- it was what we did- what we do. But now I'm not so sure. Maybe you're not the person I think you are. People don't abandon their friends, Maya. So I guess the only thing left to ask is, are we even friends?"

When she realized it was a serious question she wanted to slap him. Apparently, getting thrown by a fifteen hundred pound animal knocked all of the sense out of him. Screw him. She wasn't going to dignify that with an answer.

"How many painkillers are you on?"

"You. Weren't. There!" He bellowed, "I woke up and my parents were there and the Matthews were there and Riley and Farkle and Zay were all there, but not you. Why weren't you there Maya," he lowered his voice and let out a defeated sigh, "I needed you. Riley said you never came to the hospital. Don't you care about me at all?"

Maya jumped out of her seat and started pacing, "You have some nerve," her voice was soft, but the undercurrent of her words left no mystery, Maya Hart was on the warpath.

"You reckless, stupid idiot!" She railed, stepping up on the log she was just sitting on so they were the same height, she got right up in his face. "Do you even realize what could have happened to you? You could have been paralyzed or killed! You could have had permanent brain damage. Hell, from the way you're acting I think you actually do have brain damage!" She flailed her arms as she shrieked because otherwise she might have pummeled him.

"Maya-"

"No!" It was her turn to cut him off, "it's my time to talk. Did you take even a Nano second to think about how your choices would affect your friends? Your family? No! You let your anger and your pride get the best of you! You let your what your father said get under your skin and you put your life at risk, for your stupid macho ego!" She started poking him in the chest, not caring if he had bruises there or not, "I didn't come see you in the hospital because I'm so mad at you I could spit fire and I was so terrified that you'd never wake up again and I couldn't deal, OK? I. Couldn't. Deal."

Something warm and wet ran down Maya's cheek, during her little tirade and she figured it must have started raining, which was weird because the sky had been clear as just a few minutes ago. Maya reached up and wiped the moisture away with the back of her hand and it was then she realized there wasn't any pop up storm, she was crying. Dammit! Now she was really annoyed. She hated showing weakness especially in front of other people, well, other people who weren't Riley.

And because Lucas was Lucas, he tried to put his arms around her, but she shoved him, as gently as possible remembering his ribs at the last second, back. Frustrated, the Texan opted to grab her elbow instead as she hopped down from the log and they both sat down and gazed at the fire, Lucas let her arm go and rested his elbows on his thighs, hands clasped together between his knees and Maya wiped her splotchy face with the back of her sleeve regaining her composure. For a while neither teen said anything. They both just stared transfixed on the flickering flames before them, lost inside their own heads.

Lucas broke the silence first, "do you ever feel like you're running away from something?"

He asked, and Maya nodded, "everyday."

"Me too. And it's him."

"You're dad?" Maya ventured cautiously.

Lucas nodded and folded his hands and rested his elbows on his knees, "The curse of the being a Friar. My dad and Pappy Joe are both the same way- bull headed, quick to anger, and the hit-now-ask-questions-later, type. Just like me."

Parents passing their problems onto their kids, Maya could relate.

"Ever since I got here I've felt like I'm being pulled in ten different directions at once." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "that's why I rode Tombstone today. I was trying to show everyone I was still a Texan, that being in the big city hadn't changed me. I still remembered my roots. I was so determined to prove myself. And I was so mad at my dad I couldn't see straight, I guess I thought that if I could just hang on for eight measly seconds then maybe things would be different-" He trailed off and turned toward her, "there's something about this place," he said, making a gesture toward the flat open land beyond the bonfire, "it's like I'm split in half. Farkle called it Associative Regression. Basically, when I'm here, I'm Texas Lucas, angry, and impulsive and a screw up like I was before I moved. But when I'm in the city, I'm Mr. Perfect, New York Lucas. And the thing is, is I'm not even sure if either one is the real me."

"They're both you," Maya said, "They are both a part of who you are. And that's OK. You're more than the sum of your parts Lucas."

"I don't know. Sometimes I think maybe the guy in New York is just some mask I wear so I can feel better about myself and pretend to be something I'm not."

"Well, that's the stupidest thing you've ever said," Maya scoffed, "and tonight you've said some doozies, Sundance." She gave him a pointed look, "listen, today was just a bad day, that's all. You messed up. You messed up bad. You could not have messed anymore than you did! I mean you made a huge, irresponsible, reckless, stupid-"

"I get it."

"Mistake, but that doesn't mean it has to define your entire life and-" well, Hell, Maya stopped mid-sentence and almost laughed at the irony. It was one of those moments she kind of wished Mr. Matthews was there to see, because she just got the whole _practice what you preach_ expression.

Lucas smiled down at her, "I can always count on you to tell me how the cows eat the cabbage, can't I?" He chuckled.

"What?"

"It's an expression. It means that you know how to pull my head out of ass when I need it."

Maya grinned up at him and bumped his shoulder playfully, "that's what friends are for, Lucas."

Then an idea struck her and she said, "let's make pact, just you and me."

"What kind of pact?" Lucas asked, warily.

"No reason to get all antsy on me, Ranger Rick, it's not like I'm suggesting a murder suicide, or anything," Maya smirked.

"What a relief," Lucas replied, dryly. "OK, so what are you proposing exactly?"

Maya licked her lips suddenly dry lips and said, "let's promise not to let the sins of our fathers define who we are. You'll always struggle with your anger and I'll always have to squelch the urge to run for the hills, but the point is, is that, that's what makes us different. Fighting against our weaknesses proves we aren't them. We're us." She held out her hand and looked at him expectantly.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

However, instead of clasping their palms together, he took her by surprise and threaded his fingers through hers. Maya disregarded the tiny jolt that started where their skin touched and traveled up her arms, spreading throughout her body, making the nerve endings on her skin hum to life. She also pretended not to notice when Lucas lurched a bit in his seat at the contact.

"Uh, w-what did you mean by the whole 'running for the hills' thing?" His words came out rushed and flustered and Maya was thankful for the tension breaker.

"The Clutterbuckets."

Lucas didn't even attempt to hide his grin.

Maya paid no attention to him, "when things got tough at home, my dad left me and my mom, my grandfather was a deserter in the army, and my great-grandmother gave up on her dreams because she thought it would be easier than trying. Running away is in my DNA, but as of this moment, I've decided that's not who I'm going to be." She took a breath, her ice blue orbs capturing his bottle green ones in an intense gaze, "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me today."

In response, Lucas reached out with his free hand and tentatively brushed a piece of honey colored hair behind her ear, gently grazing the side of her face with his fingers and Maya shivered involuntarily from the residual warmth of his touch.

"It's OK, Short Stack, I get it. It's hard to fight your instincts," Lucas whispered and the blonde beauty held her breath, her heart thumping hard and fast against her ribcage.

"I'm here now," she replied, as soon as the words were out of her mouth she wanted to snatch them back. They revealed too many things, things she didn't want him to know- things she couldn't even admit to herself.

Lucas smiled and before Maya could react, he let go of her hand and circled both of his arms around her, pulling her against his body. Maya stiffened, taken by surprise at first then quickly relaxed into his embrace, shifting slightly so that her head rested on his shoulder. She didn't dare put her arms around him fearing she might accidentally aggravate one of his injuries.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked, pulling back slightly to study his face for any signs of discomfort, but Lucas just grinned down at her and gently put her head back on his shoulder, "I'm fine," his fingers absentmindedly tracing up to the nape of her neck and back down to her wrist then repeating the pattern over and over again.

After a beat he whispered into her hair, "look up."

Maya tilted her head back and gasped in awe. She thought the starry sky had been beautiful before, but now there were hundreds of meteorites shooting across the heavens, the glow from their long glittery tails creating a beautiful streaking affect.

"It's amazing," Maya, mumbled, "I've never seen anything like it. Do you have a lot of meteor showers here?"

Lucas shifted slightly so that their bodies melded closer together and said, "No. It doesn't happen very often. The last time I saw one, I think I was around seven or eight."

"The closest I've ever gotten until now was in the fifth grade when we went on a field trip to the Planetarium."

"The real thing is better," he replied.

"So much better," Maya agreed.

"Maya?"

"Yes, Lucas"

"I'm glad you're here- with me." He stuttered, "I-I mean, I'm glad you're the one I got to see this with."

"Me too." And it was the truth.

They stayed out in by the campfire watching the sky, pressed against one another, and enjoying a companionable silence, until Maya noticed how low the flames in the pit were getting, "we should head back. It's getting late."

"Right," Lucas nodded, as he carefully untangled himself from her.

Maya stemmed the urge to grab the collar of his shirt and tug him back, missing his heat. And not just because Texas was cold when the sun went down and the fire burned out. She missed his solid, comforting weight against her body and the innate sense of knowing that she was safe as long as she was in his arms. _Stop. Don't go there, Hart._ Maya chastised herself. She shook her head, as if to erase any further notions of Lucas and his arms. She knew that line of thinking would only lead to trouble. Serious. Trouble. To distract herself she focused on the chill in the air and wished she had, had the forethought to bring a sweater.

Lucas kicked dirt over the remaining embers and took out his phone turning on his flashlight app. Seeing Maya shivering and futilely trying to get herself warm he walked over and started vigorously rubbing his hands up and down on her shoulders creating friction.

"Aren't you c-cold?" Maya asked, teeth chattering slightly, "it's like fifty degrees out here!"

Lucas shrugged, "Not really."

Maya wasn't surprised; the boy was his own heating source. Even in the frigid New York winters she could always feel the heat radiating from his body when he sat behind her in class or stood next to her in the hallways or really just any time she was near him. The Texan just had a natural, warmth about him and she wondered if that was why she was so drawn to him sometimes, because he and Riley shared similar qualities. They were like two sides of the same sun shiny coin. Riley was light and energy and she had the power to temporarily fend off the shadows in Maya's life and somehow make everything good and bright and OK.

But Lucas was the heat. And Maya wasn't quite sure what that meant yet. Just that it was

important and comfortable and something she never wanted to be without.

"C'mon let get you back before you freeze to death," Lucas said, tugging the petite blonde into his side and keeping her close as they began their semi-long trek back to Friar Ranch.

 **A/N: Please Review! Thanks :)**


	3. Some Things Never Change

**A/N: I know this is super late. But I had the WORST case of writers block! It was bad. But now it's over and I'm working on like three other Lucaya stories! YAY! And I'm half way through Chapter 3..So progress. Thank you all for favoriting/following/reviewing this story! Love you!**

Chapter Two

 _Some Things Never Change and Some Things Do_

When Lucas gained consciousness in the hospital the doctor had asked him to recount his day. She wanted to check, not only his memory, but also his cognitive skills, make sure his brain didn't get too rattled in the fall. So Lucas told her everything he could. He remembered getting up in the morning and kissing his mama and eating the pancakes and bacon and eggs that she'd made for him before going out to the barn to help Pappy Joe and his dad with the morning chores.

He remembered the heated words from his father when Lucas informed the older man that he'd decided to pull out of the bull-riding contest because all of his friends had gotten a glimpse of the beast and talked him out of it. He remembered his father accusing him of forgetting his roots and going _soft_ in New York. But most of all Lucas remembered the blind, hot rage he felt at the taunting words and vowed before God and everyone that he was not only going to ride Tombstone, he was going to master him.

Lucas recounted how his friends had reacted to the news: Riley worried at first, but ultimately stood behind his decision. Apparently, she'd asked around a little and found out that Lucas was still a disgrace among his community from when he fell off of Judy the sheep when he was five. Something the former mutton-busting champion had never wanted his New York friends to know about. Thank you, Pappy Joe. But as Riley had put it, people had long memories in this town. She wanted him to conquer his fear. Be the hero she knew he was. And there was a part of Lucas who really wanted to live up to that squeaky clean Mr. Perfect image. Zay was his typical wisecracking self. But then again Zay was also familiar with that determined glint in Lucas's eye and knew that nothing would talk him out of whatever he had decided to do.

Farkle had done his best to give Lucas pointers on how to stay on Tombstone from a scientific point of view, while also relaying to his friend how idiotic he was being in his own Farkle way. And Maya, well, Maya had called him insane and vowed that she would never speak to him again if went anywhere near that bull. When it was clear he wasn't going to back down she'd walked out of the house. The scathing look she gave him before violently slamming the screen door and stomping out was forever burned into Lucas's memory. He remembered pausing for one split second and almost changing his mind. Almost. But then the next thing he knew, he was outside of Tombstone's holding area putting on his gear, trying to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do. Hoping it was the right call. Lucas remembered looking up and seeing Riley running up to him, her long chestnut hair pulled into two long pigtails, her big expressive coffee colored eyes filled with apprehension and fear, but also faith.

Out of habit, or compulsion, he really wasn't sure which at this point, Lucas had looked past the brunette and waited, positive that Maya would pop up out of nowhere because where there was a Riley, there was almost certainly a Maya not far behind. But when she didn't appear the native Texan had shaken off the irrational disappointment. He remembered thinking that she must be really mad at him.

"I wanted to wish you luck," Riley had said, going up on her tiptoes to peck his cheek, "good luck, Lucas. I know you can do this. Be the hero I know you are."

He remembered putting on his helmet when the announcer called his name. He remembered mounting the gigantic four-legged monster, feeling the aggression and restlessness radiating out of the giant animal. He even remembered when the gate opened and thinking _just hold on_. No _matter what, hold on._ And that was it, the next thing Lucas knew he had woken up here in the hospital and everything hurt.

Lucas had opened his eyes and Riley was holding his hand on one side and his mother on the other. Both gazing down at him, tears in their eyes, their mouths pinched.

The doctor had talked to his parents then and as far as Lucas could tell he had been cleared of any damaging neurological issues.

He remembered everyone coming into the room in twos and threes checking on him, Pappy Joe and his dad, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Farkle and Zay and Riley. He remembered looking up at his friends and asking, "where's Maya?"

At the time Lucas thought his blonde friend was getting food or taking a nap or possibly masquerading as a doctor. But it was Riley who finally answered him, "she's not here."

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"I'm sorry, Lucas, but she-" Riley trailed off not sure what else she could say. There was really nothing she could say. And he remembered how each of his friends had looked anywhere, but at him and he knew something was wrong.

"Riley?"

"I've been texting her, but she's not coming Lucas."

It was strange. His entire body ached from head to toe, but those were just superficial wounds, eventually the pain would disappear. And in the mean time all of the medication he was on was doing a fantastic job of numbing the soreness in his body. But hearing that one of his best friends couldn't be bothered to visit him in the hospital? That cut him to the core and not even Morphine and Vicodin could blunt that kind of pain. Tombstone might as well have bucked him again and stomped on his head. He couldn't believe it. He and Maya had a unique relationship, they liked to tease each other sure, but that was just their way. That's how they communicated. That's how he'd found out that her dad left when she was five and when he'd told her about his parent's divorce. Maybe he'd read their friendship wrong. Maybe they weren't as close as he thought they were.

Now, hours later, walking with the blonde beauty pressed against his body, his arm wrapped around her delicate shivering shoulder Lucas almost laughed. If you'd told him two hours ago that this was how his and Maya's night would end, he would have called you crazy. After all, this _was_ Maya always-has-a-snarky-response-for-everything Hart he was talking about. She had a plethora of nicknames for him in her arsenal that had to do with mocking his country life. And she wasn't afraid to use them. She had been antagonizing him since the first time she walked up to him and introduced herself on that fateful New York subway. He smiled at the memory because he'd never met anyone so bold and self-assured before. And it was a plus that she was also stunningly beautiful. Not that he would ever tell her that. Ever.

When the couple reached the ranch Lucas started to walk her up the lighted path to the guest room door where Riley was no doubt waiting up to give Maya the third degree. But Maya stopped him short.

"Mama would have my hide if I didn't walk you to the door," he stated and she smiled because he put in an extra southern drawl just for her.

But she didn't budge.

"We OK Huckleberry?" She asked fidgeting with her hands.

Lucas smiled, "of course." And then because he didn't want to say good night just yet, he asked, "what are you going to tell Riley?"

Maya faltered a little, "the truth."

"What's the truth?"

"That you and I worked it out and we're fine and nothing has changed." She emphasized the last point very distinctly and Lucas got the message loud and clear.

That didn't mean he agreed with it.

"Something's changed," he wasn't sure why he said it. Maybe he was sick of lying to himself, maybe he just wanted, no, needed her to validate that he wasn't the only one who felt it, that strange electricity between them.

Instead of validation he got a death glare, "you're wrong Ranger Rick. Nothing. Has. Changed."

He scoffed, "Maya-"

"I'm telling you right now Lucas that whatever you think is going on, isn't going on. So just stop. I want everything to stop."

"Life doesn't work like that."

"It does if everyone is on the same page."

"You can't just re-write history, Maya."

"What are you trying to say, Huckleberry?"

They were whisper yelling, both knowing that if they started going at it for real Riley would be out there like a flash and then nothing would get resolved.

"I'm-I just-God! Just tell me you feel it too."

That stopped her up short and for a split second Lucas reveled in one of the rare occasions where he managed to render the maddening blonde speechless.

He took advantage of her silence. "There's something there Maya, it's been there since the beginning. I know you know what I'm talking about."

"What's been there since the beginning is my desire to bring you down a peg!" She fired back, but Lucas noticed she wouldn't meet his eyes, staring firmly at his chin instead. "I make fun of you for a reason, Lucas. You're easy to make fun of-"

"Maya stop-"

"You're a Huckleberry and a Ranger Rick and a Hopalong-"

She walked toward him probably hoping his would start retreating, but he stood his ground. The desperation in her eyes keeping him firmly in place, she was scared, he realized. Terrified, of what? He wasn't sure yet, but he was going to find out.

"Maya stop," he said, gently but she wasn't listening or more accurately she was refusing to listen to him.

"If I had feelings for you don't you think I would just come out and say it? Well I don't-"

"Maya-" he wanted to call bullshit, but now she was standing right in front of him, her body only inches away from his and Lucas felt the air thicken around them and intuitively he knew what was coming next. She got right in his face and -

"So what I do say is _Ha-hur-ah!"_

Lucas broke.

His hands flew up and cupped the sides of her face, instinctively, her surprised gasp barely making a blip on his radar. He was too busy drowning in her ocean colored eyes, consumed by how soft her hair felt gliding through his fingers. The world faded away around them. His eyes darted to her lips, full and pink and slightly parted. How had he been resisting those lips for so long? Just a little taste, that 's all he wanted. Just one kiss. Just to know what it was like. Just to know what he'd been denying himself. Lucas tightened his grip on her jawline and dipped his head, his blood felt like lava rushing through his veins, his heart pounding in his ears as he brought her mouth closer to his. She didn't resist. She didn't pull back. This was it. This was his moment. This was-

 _What in the hell are you doing?_

The thought brought Lucas up short. Suddenly the reality of what was happening managed to seep through the thick fog in his brain. Lucas abruptly pulled back and dropped his hands. What in the hell _was_ he _doing_? He'd almost kissed Maya. He wanted to kiss Maya. Why didn't he kiss Maya? Taking a much needed step away _from_ Maya, Lucas held her gaze, unable to look away. The confusion and shock written on her face mirrored his. He hadn't meant to do that, but he didn't regret doing it either. He just wanted her to stop. To stop denying what was between them, to stop hiding from her feelings behind sarcasm and teasing. He hadn't meant to kiss her or to not kiss her or-

Shit.

"Why did you do that?" Her voice was uncharacteristically soft and breathy and filled with confusion.

"I don't know," it was an honest answer, "I just wanted you to stop."

"And you couldn't figure out another way to do that?"

Nope. Apparently not. Because obviously when Lucas was alone with Maya he had a hard time keeping his hands off of her.

Shocker. Not.

"I'm sorry," but he wasn't exactly sure what he was sorry for, for almost kissing her? Or for not kissing her when he had the chance?

Maya bit her lip, "this," she gestured to the space between them, "never happened. Got it Huckleberry?"

And with that she fled into her room and slammed the door not giving him a chance to argue.

Lucas was thankful that his room was on the ground floor as he climbed into the widow. He didn't have to do too much hoisting and aggravate his injuries. Not surprisingly Zay was sitting on his bed tossing a baseball up into the air. Lucas didn't ask why Zay was in his room; they'd been sneaking into each other's windows since elementary school.

"Do you know what time it is, young man?"

"Way passed your bedtime," Lucas countered.

"Hey, I was worried about my best friend. And what do I find when I come to check on you? Nothing but an empty bed."

"Did mom check in on me?" Lucas asked, just realizing that he should have probably thought of that before sneaking out.

"Don't worry, Man. I covered for you."

"Thanks Zay."

"What are friends for?"

"Where's Farkle?"

The other boy shrugged, "I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't budge. Are we sure he's not a robot?"

"I saw his birth certificate and everything," Lucas replied, changing carefully into his PJ's.

Bruised ribs sucked.

"Could have been forged. I mean his parents are loaded, right?"

"Zay," Lucas warned, but there was no heat behind his words.

"I'm kidding."

Lucas waited a few more beats, knowing inevitably what was about to happen. There was absolutely no way Zay didn't see him and Maya through his window. It was only a matter of time before-

"So," Zay started, "We're not going to talk about what just happened out there?"

Lucas froze, "what do you mean?" He played it dumb as a precaution. No use in giving Zay more information than he already had. He didn't want to tip his hand if he didn't have to.

Zay cocked a sardonic eyebrow, "you know, when you grabbed the blonde beauty by the face out there. Why didn't you kiss her?"

OK. Never mind. All of his cards were already showing. Perfect. That's just what he wanted the biggest mouth in Texas (arguably also New York) to know.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

"You didn't see anything, Zay." This time the warning was clear and concise and didn't intimidate Zay in the least.

His oldest friend gave him a look then busted out laughing. "Are you serious? You've been hung up on Maya Hart for almost two years and you want me to ignore the fact that I saw you almost kiss her? No can do my friend. C'mon this is like soap opera shit."

"Look, she made it pretty clear that she's not interested. I've had kind of a tough day. Can we drop this please?"

"Not interested?" Zay climbed off of Lucas's bed and pulled out the trundle underneath. The sheets were already on it and Lucas threw him an extra pillow. "You're kidding, right? I mean I know you're not the most observant guy in the world, but dude, seriously?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, no" Zay held his hands up in surrender, "That's something you've got to figure out on your own."

"You are the biggest pain in my ass, you know that?" Lucas observed as he reached over and turned out the light.

"Yeah. But you love me anyway."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

Of course he didn't, instead Zay stayed up making kissing noises and teasing his friend mercilessly until Lucas rolled over and threatened to smother him with a pillow.

Some things never change.

 **A/N: OK. I'm not 110% pleased with this..So there may be a revision or something. Please tell me what you think! Reviews are appreciated! Thank you!**


End file.
